Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Depressed about Tommy's departure from the team, Kimberly seeks out the advice of a Fortune Teller, Madam Swampy, despite Billy's claims that such practitioners are likely frauds. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd reveals a desire to have Kimberly as his Queen. He dispatches Goldar and the Putties to capture Kimberly. Through the use of a magic golden dust that renders Kimberly in a zombie-like state, he manages to take Kimberly away from outside the Fortune Teller's shack, and holding her captive in an underground cave known as The Cave of Fantasy. Zedd attempts to distract the Rangers by sending the Putty Patrollers to attack Zack's cousin Curtis and his friend Richie. Once Billy managed to pinpoint the location of the cave, he and Trini go after Kimberly, while Zack goes after the Putties attacking his cousin. Jason is unable to be reached because he is in the mountains, which are shielding him from communication signals from the Command Center. Meanwhile, inside the cave, Kimberly's communicator and Morpher are taken by Goldar, who also transforms her clothes into that of Rita's, to include her staff. However, his mental manipulation spell failed, and Kimberly retained her memories as a Ranger. She then impersonates Rita's sour attitude, rather impressively, screaming at Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo, even screaming that she had a headache. Trini and Billy arrive, causing Kimberly to drop the act. Trini recovers the Morpher and communicator while Billy holds off Goldar long enough for the three to escape. All five Rangers teleport to the park to face the Mirror Maniac. After the defeat of the putties, Zedd forces the monster to grow (forgetting about Kimberly), and the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord. Once defeated, the kids return to the Youth Center where Bulk and Skull end up washing dishes for eating without paying. Cast *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (voice) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Judy as Trini Kwan (voice) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5(voice) *??? as Madame Swampy *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tom Wyner as Mirror Maniac (voice) *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor Notes *Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not appear in this episode. *One of Trini's lines ("Let's kick the putty") was recycled from "For Whom The Bell Trolls". *This episode follows the common trope of male villains choosing female protagonists as consorts in their world domination plans; usually, like here, the girl is very unwilling to become that villain's queen, and love usually isn't a motivation to have her become so. *Third and last episode of the season not to feature Tommy Oliver. It will also be the last episode until Turbo's "Stitch Witchery" to not feature Tommy, a span of time that will see all the Rangers featured here departing from the show as well as two of the Rangers who replaced them. **He is, however, absent in the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode "Along Came a Spider". Errors *The Thunder Megazord is seen sheathing its saber when the Mirror Maniac was in the process of being destroyed, but the usual stock footage of the sword being sheathed was played afterwards anyway. *The morphed Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers were not voiced by their respective actors in this episode. They either used stock voice clips, alternate voice actors, or the Rangers refrained from speaking altogether, to include the use of Kiai in battle scenes. Trini and Zack appeared unmorphed however, but Jason was absent from the entire episode. *Despite the Rangers having never fought Mirror Maniac before he grew, his mirror mysteriously broke sometime between the defeat of the putties and the start of the Zord battle. *The Thunder Megazord's chest jewel appears blue instead of its usual green. Songs *Fight *Combat See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode